


First Kiss

by Weallfadeaway



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brothers but not brothers, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Protective Siblings, Pseudo-Incest, Underage Drug Use, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weallfadeaway/pseuds/Weallfadeaway
Summary: (Klive, mentioned Allison/Luther) He was more likely to stay in his room, working on his equations, than to engage in a conversation with any of them. Which was what was making his appearance here in Klaus' room so strange. He would ignore that for now, but definitely would have to address it once the intent became a little clearer.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post... be gentle. Lol. Hope you enjoy!  
> Please comment!

Klaus was in shock when Vanya had told him what she found behind Allison's door earlier that night, when she barged in about to ask her sister where her hair brush had gone. He wasn't sure what to do with this information. He just knew he needed to tell someone, before he let it slip and he told the wrong person.

He placed his hands on his knees, ready to get up and head to Ben's room. Ben would never tell anyone. Hell, it was hard just to get a word out of him about _anything_ , sometimes. 

That's when Five materialized by his door, checking himself in the mirror and straightening his tie, before turning around and asking nonchalantly, "What are you up to?" 

"Wow. You're actually _interested?_ Klaus asked, jokingly. "Well, you _must_ be bored. I don't think you've been in my room since we were six, playing hide and seek, remember that? When you were popping from my closet to yours and I kept chasing you?" 

"Yeah, I always kicked ass at that game." Five replied, with a satisfied smirk. 

"Well, you did sort of have an unfair advantage." Klaus stated, before he remembered what he was about to do before Five had shown up. 

He guessed that it would be okay to tell Five about it, instead of.... or he should most likely say, _before_ he told Ben. Five probably wouldn't give a shit, anyway. And he knew he could trust him. He wasn't the chatty type, let's just say. He was more likely to stay in his room, working on his equations, than to engage in a conversation with any of them. Which was what was making his appearance here in Klaus' room so strange. He would ignore that for now, but definitely would have to address it once the intent became a little clearer. 

"So, do you wanna hear what Vanya just told me?" Klaus asked, patting the bed next to him, indicating Five to sit. Five was reluctant, but sauntered over and sat down, kind of stiffly, clearly uncomfortable. 

"Not really. But you're going to tell me anyway." 

"She said she busted into Allison's room cuz she was pissed about something. I think she used her last tampon or something.... I don't know. Anyways, she said that Ally and Luther were making out!" Klaus said with a look of faux shock on his face, as if he'd just heard it the first time. 

The weird thing? Five didn't look surprised by it, at all. 

"Wait.... did you already know?" Klaus asked. 

Five snorted, "Please, don't tell me you didn't!" He smiled, and snorted, "You know what? That's one of the main things I love about you, Klaus. You've somehow maintained your childhood ignorance, even though you should be more grown up than all of us." His eyes widened as he said that, and he couldn't stop himself before adding, "You've got a great power.... but it's horrible too, you know?" 

Five was always worried that the ghosts chasing Klaus around would push his fragile self off of the edge one day. He really hoped they wouldn't be around this place when it did. Their father would do awful things to him. What, he didn't know. And he _really_ never wanted to find out. 

"Well, _du-uh!_ Of course, _I_ know how messed up _my_ powers are, silly-buns." 

"Seriously! I honestly don't know if _I_ could even handle it. You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for, Klaus." 

"Wow.... I seriously don't know what to say." 

"That's a first, I think." Five retorted, which earned a small smirk from both boys. Their eyes met, and a blush swept over both of their cheeks. Five's eyes shot to the ground, nervously, overcome with a feeling in the pit of his stomach he was starting to enjoy. 

"So, what are you _really_ doing here, Number Five?" Klaus asked, putting his arm on the bed behind Five's back and leaning in just a tad bit closer. Just a tad, but close enough to make both boys suddenly very aware of their proximity to one another. 

"I don't know. I was bored; you're not busy. I thought maybe you'd like to come up to the roof with me and help me with this." Five replied, pulling a joint out from behind his ear. 

Klaus threw his hand across his chest, in yet again faux shock, gasping loudly, "Why, Five, my young lad.... wherever did you obtain such a thing?" 

"Let's just say, I know a guy. So, you in?" 

"Oh, you know it, broseph!" 

Five's hand grabbed his wrist, gently at first, but it became tight once the light surrounded them. Before he knew it, they were both on the roof, where a long lawn chair had been waiting for them. Their eyes both shot up to the stars. It was rare to see them through the haze of the city lights and pollution. Five looked over at Klaus' face and smiled, he couldn't help it. He was staring with the biggest, goofiest looking smile on his face and a spark in his eyes that reminded him of what he assumed a child getting his first puppy looked like. That childlike wonderment was endearing, and he hoped Klaus would never lose that either. 

He then realized his fingers were still on Klaus' hand. He jerked it away, trying to mask the fright that gave him by digging in his pockets for a lighter. He began to try to light the joint, the wind making it difficult. Klaus helped blocking the wind by placing his hands like a wall around it, as it sparked up, smoke billowing into the cold night air. 

Klaus was kind of bewildered by the ease his brother had, letting a thick burst of smoke escape his lips, just to suck it back into his mouth. He held it in for a few seconds, before exhaling and passing it to him. He looked like he'd been smoking forever! 

_'Great, something else to feel inadequate around my siblings about!'_ He thought, because he knew from the smell of it, it was some good stuff and he might be in trouble when he hit it. Sadly, he was right. He breathed in a small puff just to explode with loud coughs, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, as spit dribbled from his mouth. He thought he'd hear laughing, but instead a warm hand began rubbing his shoulders and upper back, gently. 

"You need some water?" Five asked, not even waiting for the answer. He popped away for a second and came back with a cold bottle from the fridge downstairs, opening it and handing it to him. Klaus grabbed it and gulped it down, Five's hand returning to the small of his back this time, rubbing softer. 

His hand never left his back as they sat there and finished the joint in a comfortable silence that Five rarely got to share with his brother. He was really enjoying it, until Klaus asked a question Five didn't know he feared. 

Klaus had gotten up from the chair and walked over to the chimney, removing a lose brick and pulling out a flattened pack of cigarettes. He sat back down, offering the pack to his brother, to which Five just shook his head. Maybe later. "So, who was _your_ first kiss?" 

_Shit._ Maybe he would take that cigarette after all.


	2. Chapter 2

_"So, who was_ your _first kiss?"_

Five could feel his face heat up with embarrassment. "Who was yours?" He asked, trying to deflect the attention off of himself. How could he tell Klaus he had never kissed anyone before? 

"Ahhh... well, that was magical." Klaus said, with a satisfied sigh. "Remember a year ago? Our birthday?" 

"Dad gave us all new uniforms and you got mad, right? Pretty much every birthday?" 

"Well, who gives their kids clothes for a birthday present? That's just cruel." Klaus said, "That isn't the only reason I got mad though." 

"Oh?"

"I had asked Dad if I could get one of the girls uniforms. He said if he ever caught me in a skirt, he'd kill me." Klaus said, with a saddened look on his face. He turned to Five a bit, now looking him in the eye, as he continued, "Well, that night, I broke out of my room and ran down to the diner. There was a donation box for clothes by the door and I saw a black skirt with some fringe at the bottom. I couldn't help myself. I grabbed it and put it on in the bathroom and it just fit me so well. And man! Was it comfortable!?! So much better than these things." He said, pulling on the end of the shorts he was wearing. "Anyway, as I was coming out of the bathroom, the cute kid who mopped the floors... Jason, I think his name was? Or maybe Jeremy.... anyway, he saw me twirling around in it. I liked the way the fringe moved with me, you know? I shook my ass and it shook right along with me. Well, he started laughing and I got pretty upset by that." 

"He embarrassed you." Five stated. 

"Exactly." Klaus agreed, "Well, _I_ decided to embarrass _him_. So I grabbed his collar and pulled him into the dining room, and kissed him right there in front of everyone. He tried to yank himself away from me, but I held him there until I heard some kid snickering in the booth behind us. So, that's when I let him go and he ran for the back. I yelled after him, asking for my money, making everyone assume he was a loser who had to pay for it. Come to think of it, I don't think I ever saw that kid there again. He must have quit." 

Five wasn't shocked by this. His brother had always been a little different. Wearing skirts was new information to him, but nothing he hadn't suspected already. Klaus was more feminine than their other brothers. He would help Allison with her make up, help Vanya with her hair... things like that. But just the way he walked, talked.... he knew that Klaus was gay. This just confirmed it. 

Which is what made Five even more uncomfortable, then. No one knew if Five liked girls or boys... hell, if he even had sexual feelings at all yet! And now he was going to have to tell Klaus that he hadn't ever kissed anyone. Diego was always making fun of him, saying he'd probably wind up a sad, old man with a sex doll or something. But the truth of it was... Five didn't like boys... or girls. He liked Klaus... his brother. 

He knew it was wrong, that he shouldn't be feeling this way. But it was that unhindered, free spirit that Klaus had, that he desperately wished _he_ could have sometimes, that attracted him to his brother the most. 

"So, what was so _magical_ about that?" He asked. 

"I found what an amazing kisser I am, of course!" Klaus said, with a grin. "So.... what about you? Who was yours?" 

Five stood up from the chair and shoved his hands in his pockets, walking over to the ledge. "Well, uhhh.... you see...." 

"Oh, no shit!?!" 

"What!?!" 

"You never have!" 

"Yes, I have! Her name was... Beverly." 

"Beverly what? What's her last name? What'd she look like? Where's she live?" 

"Am I under investigation here? Geez! Her last name was... uhhh, Markus. Yeah. Beverly Markus." Five said, instantly knowing that his brother didn't believe him. He never understood it. Other than their dad, Klaus was the only one who could tell when he was lying, and he hated it. It made things with him even more awkward than they already were, especially now. 

Klaus came up behind Five and turned him around to face him. "If you haven't, it's fine, you know. We're only 13. You have your whole life ahead of you." 

"Except for the fact that our father is a sadistic prick and that we're children being forced to look into the face of death on a daily basis. I'm sure we have all the time in the world." Five replied, sarcastically. "Also, where the hell am I supposed to meet anyone? We're sheltered away! The only human interaction we get is when we're beating up bad guys! I mean, come on! That's why Luther is down there pining away for his sister, and why I'm up here with you." Five said, his eyes getting wide and mouth dropping open slightly in awe of what he'd just let slip out of his mouth. How could he be so _stupid?_

"With me? What do I have to do with it?" Klaus replied, confused. But then, it hit him. Luther is pining for Allison.... so, was Five pining for him? No, there's no way! He couldn't have feelings for him. But, it seemed like it when he looked at Five's face again. He was flushed, almost sweating he was so nervous. His eyes were shooting around anywhere they could but toward Klaus. He was cracking his knuckles, almost fidgeting with his own fingers, because he couldn't stay still. Klaus was expecting him to poof out of there any second, so he went and sat back down on the lawn chair, patting the seat next to him. Five reluctantly agreed, sitting back down slowly. Klaus grabbed the boy's chin, pulling it toward him, so he could look him in the eyes yet again. 

He leaned in slowly, waiting to see Five's reaction first. He looked scared, and almost ashamed he was in this situation. Klaus had hardly ever seen him show either of those emotions. He was usually stone-faced with a cold, calculating gaze that could look right through you. Not to mention, Five was the most confident of the bunch. Dare he say, cocky! But not now. 

"Hey, I'm not here to embarrass _you_.... Even though you're my brother and that's kind of my job." Klaus said, which earned a small smirk from the other. "I love you, Five. I'm always here for you." 

"I love you too." 

"I know!" Klaus replied enthusiastically with a huge, silly grin, earning yet another guarded smile from his brother. Then... he pressed his lips to Five's. It was soft, almost a whisper of a kiss, before Five pulled away, panicked. And just like Klaus feared, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus sat there, finishing his cigarette, wondering if he'd just made the biggest mistake of his life. How could he face his brother the next day at breakfast? Do their training together tomorrow? He was just so embarrassed. He felt his eyes swell with tears of shame. He wiped at them, harshly grinding his palms into his eye sockets, sniffling loudly as he tried to compose himself.

He was sure Five was humiliated too, but he had no idea to what extent. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen Five do anything that wasn't damn near perfect, therefore, he didn't think he'd seen him ashamed. The only flaw he was able to notice was his arrogance and that slight problem with authority. Although, he had to admit, that was one of things that kind of attracted him to Five in the first place. He was reserved, yet somehow he didn't know just how _punk rock_ he was, for lack of a better term. In fact, ever since he'd seen the movie _SLC Punk!_ , Five had reminded him of Mike. He was the nerdy, botany student, with the buttoned down shirt and slicked down hair. The kind of kid that no one looked at, really. But if you spoke ill or hurt someone in his circle, he'd make sure you regretted it, punch after brutal punch, and you'd _definitely_ notice him then.

He sighed, and stomped out his cigarette, flicking the butt over the edge, before standing to head back inside to attempt to sleep. This was going to be a long night, especially because the only way in _without_ Five was knocking on Luther's window and having to explain why he was out there. And he wasn't exactly sure what he would say.

Five had teleported back into his room, instantly running to and locking the door. He collapsed on his bed with a frustrated sigh. Why had Klaus done that? As if his mortification over the feelings he was having wasn't enough, he had to further the torture? That half of a second when his lips fainted over his was like heaven. What would have happened if he'd let it deepen? If he'd broke through his personal barriers and let himself succumb to those hormonal urges?

Five couldn't let that happen. _He_ was in control of his body, his emotions. Although someone should inform his cock of that fact, as it raged, hard against his zipper. _'God, I'm so pathetic.'_ he thought, as his hand brushed over the bulge in his shorts.

He heard a small sound which made him pause. Then he heard the distinct sound of Luther's window opening a few rooms down. _Shit!_ He had left Klaus out there. He'd have to apologize in the morning. If he even could face Klaus, that was. The dread of it was taking over. So much so, he felt his cock wilt and soften at the thought.

_Yep, that's going to hurt tomorrow._

The next day, Klaus shyly snuck down the stairs and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. As soon as he got there, Grace greeted him with a plate of bacon and eggs and a cup of orange juice. He saw the others at the table, Five's eyes darting to the ground as he entered. Both of their faces flushed with unease, as Klaus slithered into his chair.

"You know, I'm not feeling great. I think I'll head back up to bed." Five said, before teleporting off.

Yep, Klaus knew it. He had messed things up pretty bad. Everytime he walked into a room that day, Five popped off somewhere else. And if he found that spot, he just poofed away again. It was just like playing hide and seek with him, like he'd mentioned last night.

 _'Hmm. I wonder.'_ He thought. He ran towards Five's room; his door was slightly ajar, thank god. He pulled open his closet door, and there Five sat with his head in his hands, tears billowing down his cheeks. The sight broke his heart a little bit, especially since he was the one who caused that pain.

Five clenched his fists, trying desperately to teleport anywhere but there. But it fizzled and nothing happened. _'Dammit! Why now?'_ He thought, as Klaus kneeled next to him.

"Knew you'd run out of juice eventually." He said with a small, pained smile. He was happy he finally got a minute alone with him, no doubt, but he never liked seeing anyone cry. Especially his brother. He thought of the last time he _had_ seen Five cry. They were young, maybe four or five, and he'd teleported wrong somehow. He wound up stumbling down the stairs, and spraining his wrist. He was so angry. At himself, mostly. Much like he must be now.

"God, will you just go away?" Five spat at him. "Can't you take a hint, already?"

"Hey, I dont give a damn what you want right now. I'm here to say I'm sorry." Klaus tried to grab Five's hand, but he yanked it away. "Hey! Just tell me what I did wrong, maybe I can fix it. Maybe I can make it better.... just tell me! I thought I was doing you a favor!"

"That's exactly the point! Do you think I want my first kiss to be a favor some guy is doing for me?"

Klaus' hand smacked his chest in fake offense, "I'm just _some guy_ to you!?!"

Five groaned, nerves building as he let spill all these things he didn't want to, "I thought that an experience like that would be.... special, you know? With _somebody_ special. I didn't want it to be something you did on a whim because you were stoned."

"You thought that's all you'd be to me? A whim?"

"Well, yeah. When have you ever shown interest in anything for more than ten seconds?"

" _Me-ow!_ Watch out, people! That pussy's got _claws._ "

Five smiled a bit at that, wiping his face, as Klaus finally sat across from him in the closet, shutting the door. He replied, "We all know who the pussy is here, Number Four."

"Ouch! Okay, okay! I'm sorry." Klaus said, as he put his legs over Five's and scooted closer. At least what he assumed was closer. It was pitch black in there now, since he'd shut the door. Klaus couldn't deny that being in here was starting to scare him a little, but he didn't want Five to know. Still, he couldn't help remembering that incident not too long ago at the mausoleum, and a shiver ran through him in fright. Panic was creeping up his spine, until he felt stiff. His breathing quickened to a rapid pace, as hollowed faces began appearing all around them.

"Klaus? Are you okay?" He heard his brother ask faintly, but he was hearing the whispers of the dead, growing louder and louder by the second.

He clamped his hands over his ears, "No! Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!" He yelled, and Five became very aware of what was wrong. He still hadn't forgiven his father for doing that to Klaus. How could someone be so cruel and then have the audacity to call himself their father?

"Shit, hold on, I'll get you out of here. It's going to be okay."

Five grabbed his wrist, and _poof!_ , they were on the roof again.


	4. Chapter 4

Five guided Klaus over to the long lawn chair, and sat him down gently. He found a blanket that had been left there, he assumed by Luther and Allison, now that Luther knew about the spot. He draped it over Klaus' shoulders, rubbing them softly, making shushing noises as he pulled him closer. Klaus rested his head on Five's shoulder as his breathing began to slow down. The voices were getting quieter the more he focused on Five's hand. It had trailed under the back of his shirt and he was gently dragging his fingertips over the soft skin, tracing lazy patterns as he went. Klaus was wondering if he was actually working on math problems back there, but decided not to spoil the moment and ask. 

"Better?" Five asked. 

"A little." Klaus said, as he started to wipe the old tears away. Five's hand took over, gently stroking his cheek with his thumb, meticulously, trying to rid any evidence of sadness away from his brother's face. "Thanks." 

"Don't mention it. It's my duty." 

"Yeah, well, I hardly ever see anyone else living up to their _brotherly duties._ " 

"Hey." Five said, trying to get Klaus to look at him. He needed to look in his eyes if he was going to say this. He took a big deep breath, working up the nerve, and continued, "I don't do it because I'm your brother, Klaus. I do it because I love you." 

"Aww, I love you too, bro!" Klaus joked. 

Of course Klaus would take it out of context. He stood and began pacing the small expanse of the roof, unsure of how to continue. But how could Five express what he really wanted to say, which was, _"No. I mean, I_ love _you."_ And he wasn't talking about a brotherly love, like Klaus had interpreted, and it was more than just a 'butterflies in your stomach' crush, like he'd thought at first. This was a yearning, deep down to the depths of his soul. A straight-up 'I will kill for you, I will die for you' kind of love. And that _terrified_ Five. The only thing that terrified him more was the thought of truly confessing his feelings, finally opening his heart up, just to have Klaus rip it out. He didn't know if he could handle it. 

He needed to change the subject. "You know, I need to remember to start locking my door. I wish you hadn't seen.... that." Five said, with slight embarrassment. _Great way to deflect the issue, dumbass.'_ Five thought to himself. He wasn't sure why he'd said that, but was mad he did. He hated when anyone saw his weaknesses, his vulnerability. 

"What? The crying? You _are_ human, you know. As much as you don't want anyone to see it, we all know you have a heart somewhere in there." Klaus said, "But, I agree... No more crying, we've both done too much of that lately." 

"Well, of course I have a heart... Wait, _both?_ You crying over me, Four?" He asked, with a small smirk. He wasn't sure which of those answers he wanted to hear, but somehow needed to hear that answer. 

"I might of." Klaus confessed, sadly, with a slight pout. 

Five felt horrible. As much as it weirdly excited him that someone cared enough about him to cause such emotions, it really upset him that he'd done that to Klaus. "I'm sorry. I never wanted to... make you... you know." 

"I know you'd never hurt me intentionally, Fivey-poo." He replied, but his gaze creeped past Five, who was about to rip into him for the new nickname. He looked genuinely horrified, but who didn't when they saw ghosts? Which is what Five was assuming was happening to his brother again now. 

He could see Klaus' shoulders start to shake again, and he ran over to him, enveloping him in a tight embrace. His breath was hitched in his throat and his eyes wouldn't leave a certain spot by the chimney. 

He grabbed Klaus' chin and turned his gaze toward him, "Hey, hey.... fuck all those assholes. You're here with me, right? Come on." Five laid back on the chair, pulling Klaus down at his side. Even though he was much larger than him, he curled into Five like a wounded animal. Five's hand pulled his head into the crook of his neck, rubbing his fingers through the hair at the bottom. "See? That's better. Just keep your focus on me." 

Klaus was trying, but the servant lady with the noose around her neck was making it difficult. But the way Five had them placed on the chair, he couldn't see her anymore. But he could hear the hacking sounds she made as she tried to speak, to tell him what happened. He slammed his eyes shut, digging his face further in to his brother, to try and hide any semblance of the outside world right now. He just wanted to focus on Five. 

Klaus could hear his pulse pounding in his chest and thought that might work as a deterrent to the other noise. He just needed to center his attention on that thumping. His hand went from resting at his side to Five's chest, his thumb moving back and forth, lightly caressing the nipple under the fabric, accidentally. Five's pulse got slightly faster then, and he heard his breathing stop for a second, before returning more unsteadily. 

Five had considered it most likely a fluke, but it got his brain and, apparently, his pulse racing. What if it hadn't been a coincidence? He wasn't sure. All he was sure of was that he was here cuddling with Klaus, and the world seemed perfect. 

He also knew he wasn't going to get a better opportunity, either. His free hand that was tucked behind his own head went to Klaus' chin, tilting his gaze up toward him. His thumb stroked his cheek, lovingly, as he leaned down and trepidly placed his lips on Klaus'. 


	5. Chapter 5

Klaus froze for a second, not sure if this was real or fantasy. Was Five really here, kissing him? Five had made the first move this time? He was almost overjoyed just from that fact alone. He didn't expect to crack that shell for a while.

A few soft pecks quickly turned to much more when Klaus' tongue prodded at Five's lips, begging for entrance. Five obliged, still unsure though. He didn't want to look like a fool, but found it rather easy to mimic Klaus' actions, as their tongues began swirling sloppily around in their mouths.

Klaus separated from his brother's grip, pulling back to look him in the eye, as he asked, "What are we doing here?"

"I thought we were kissing." Five replied.

"Yeah, but... what is going to happen.... after?" Klaus asked, as both boys moved to sit up on the chair.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, tomorrow are you going to avoid me like you regret this? Again?"

"Hey," Five replied, "I'm sorry about that, okay? I just..." 

He had hesitated and Klaus knew it was him struggling to open up and just say what was going on, so he urged him on, "You can tell me. Anything."

Five looked down into his eyes, warily, not sure if he could say it yet. A confession like that.... _man_ , just the thought was too much. He decided he would try to get it out slowly, "I just needed to figure things out. Everything is... so confusing to me."

"Like what, per se?" Klaus asked, and Five then knew he wasn't going to be able to handle this the slower way. He needed to just confess it already.

"Like, I have fucking feelings for you, okay, Klaus?" Five yelled, frustrated, hanging his head and yanking at his own hair. "You are my fucking brother and this is so wrong!"

"Five..." he urged the other to look at him, before he continued. "These last few minutes... they didn't _feel_ wrong to me. In fact, it's felt like the first right thing I have ever done. What about you? Huh? Deep down inside, did you think what you were doing was wrong?" Five tried to contemplate the question, but Klaus stopped him, resting both hands on the side of Five's face, so he couldn't look anywhere else. "Nuh uh. No over thinking this.... Was it wrong?"

"No." Five replied, "No, it wasn't."

Klaus kissed him softly. "You need to realize, you _can_ open up to me. And whatever feelings that are scaring you, I guarantee I am feeling too."

"You are?"

Klaus could only smile endearingly at his brother, "Of course, I am. I'm falling in love with you, silly. And I don't care what anyone else says about it, this is _right,_ Five."

"But what happens when they find out!?!"

"None of them have the right to say _shit_ , especially Allison and Luther." He replied.

"What about Dad?"

"Well, then, we have to remind Daddy Dearest, that... he bangs a robot! He seriously can't lecture us about healthy relationships."

Five grabbed him on either side of his face, with the hugest smile that he'd ever seen, and pulled him into a kiss. "You promise?"

"Promise. No take backs. No eraseys."

They kissed a few more times before Five placed his head on his shoulder and began falling asleep. Klaus knew they'd get in trouble. Their father and his monitors, after all. But he would just tell his Dad that he'd had a nightmare and Five was helping, or something. He'd probably need a better excuse, but he wasn't too concerned about that, at the moment. The only thing that mattered was right there in his arms.

The next morning, they had awoken early, at the first light. Five blinked them back to Klaus' room, then after a quick kiss, flashed back to his own. Later on, their father had asked to see them after breakfast. Klaus had used the nightmare excuse and he could tell their dad didn't buy it. But he let the boys go, anyway, his punishment being that they'd get an extra hour of personal training that week. Klaus definitely wasn't happy about that, but he'd manage, all things considered.

When they left his study, they saw Diego leaning up against the wall, twirling a knife around in his fingers, with a smug smile on his face.

"What the hell do you want, asshole?" Five asked.

"You know, Dad has cameras on the roof too. Not sure why he let you guys off so easy. He just _reamed_ into Ally and Luther."

"So.... everyone knows? How?" Klaus asked, as he and Five tensed up with fear.

"Vanya saw Grace showing the footage to Dad this morning, and you know how much she likes to spread people's personal business around." Diego replied. "She told us all this morning."

Five was pissed, he would definitely have to find a cockroach or something to put in her bed later. How could she do that?

"So... is everyone freaking out about it? Do you, like... hate us now?" Klaus asked, with fear and sadness in his eyes.

"No, _no_ , dude. No one hates you. It's little weird, I must admit..." Diego began, "...But it's cool with me. Just, you know.... don't be doing that shit in front of me, okay?"

Both boys eased at this and agreed. As much as they both had said they didn't need their family's acceptance, they were happy their, dare they say, relationship wasn't turned away by the others. They were in love, and they realized, that maybe, just _maybe_ , they could finally be happy.


End file.
